This disclosure relates generally to editing text, and more specifically, relates to range adjustment for text editing.
For editing of text data, a computer may perform an operation for specifying an appropriate range of text displayed on the screen of a display device, copying or cutting the text in the specified range, and pasting the text to a different position. Range specification for text is performed using a pointing device, such as a mouse or a cursor key on a keyboard, by specifying the positions of the ends of a range to be specified while moving the pointing device displayed on the screen of the display device.